Mi novio Mariya
by Kenat-sama
Summary: Todos nos hemos imaginado como esta pareja encuentra el amor entre ellos... pero ¿que pasa después? Porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y menos con Mariya como novio.


HOLAAAAAAAAAA :DDD no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (? xD jajaja ok no (: ya hace mas de un año (creo) que no subo nada :( me eh enfocado a la escuela y al dibujo así que creo que estoy algo oxidada con respecto a las historias, perdón si Mariya o Kanako salen algo OOC.

En fin... veo varios fanfics Marikana :DD pero en ingles e.e vamos, ¡ustedes escriban algo! y en los que se animan a hacerlo...¡Les dejo este fic!. Tal vez con ello inspire a alguien (no mentira, pero dejenme soñar xD)

Es una idea loca que se me ocurrio xD espero les gusto (:

" " - Pensamientos y algunas acciones.

- - Dialogos.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Nada del universo de Maria holic me pertenece D: si fuese así ya hubiese hecho que Mariya y Kanako tengan muchos bebes(?)

* * *

"Querida madre en el cielo mi vida ha estado llena de cosas raras, desde los 7 misterios del segundo dormitorio hasta los castigos que me ha impuesto dios, sin embargo mama esta que te voy a contar es la mas rara de todas...

O mas bien... esta persona que te voy a presentar es la mas rara de todas... "

-!Vamos a llegar tarde cerda! .-grito

"Su nombre es… Shidou Mariya... bueno ¿ya lo conocías no? siempre estas escuchando mis lamentos acerca de las torturas que me impone el..."

-¿Cerda? ¿Deberías tratarme con mas respeto no?.-

"Pero ahora es diferente... esta vez... te quiero presentar a Shidou Mariya no como mi enemigo, o como mi verdugo, te lo quiero presentar como..."

-Debería, ya lo has dicho...-y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- vamos, que si nos quedamos mas tiempo llegare tarde y se tachara mi impecable historial de asistencia.-

-Hai, hai, no puedo tener ni un poco de tiempo contigo.- dije mientras me rascaba la mejilla por la urticaria.-

-Soy una belleza mundial, siéntete importante de pasar 5 min conmigo plebeya.- "dijo vanidosamente y sonrió... con esa sonrisa tan linda que me lleva al infierno..."

"Haaaa, si querida mama...

Shidou Mariya es mí… Novio."

* * *

-Y para encontrar X en la ecuación... bla bla bla...-

"Haaaa la clase de matemáticas no es nada interesante, que me importa donde encontrar "X" ¿de que me va a servir esto en la vida? mooo mama no entiendo como te pudiste casar con papa, realmente debe ser aburrido ser la esposa de un maestro, pero fuiste valiente al luchar por el, siendo demasiado menor para un hombre adulto como el, la sociedad vería ese romance raro pero aun así tu y papa siguieron juntos a pesar de todo..."

"Eso si es amor... -suspiro- no como lo que yo tengo con Mariya engreído-sama, el día que nos hicimos novios fue... algo así como..."

-Flashback-

"Estábamos discutiendo acerca de porque había corrido a Ryukken-sama del cuarto esa tarde"

-¡ ¿Porque la corriste?! ¡ ¿Que no puede venir a visitarme mis amigas?!-

-¡Tu no la quieres como amiga! ¡No te hagas chica yuri! ¡Se de las oscuras intenciones que tienes con ella!-grito molesto.-

-B-bueno y si es así... ¡Que te importa! - grite mientras sentía como un hilo de sangre salía de mi nariz, argg ¡No es hora de las fantasías Kanako!-

"Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso de sorpresa, mi cara instantáneamente se puso roja"

-Bueno tal vez me importe porque... ¡Tal vez... tal vez...estoy algo celoso! ¡Tal vez me gustas un poco! No te vayas a sentir importante por eso... baka cerda...- "me dijo con la cara molesta y sonrojada... "

-Fin flashback-

"O al menos eso es lo poco que recuerdo antes de desmayarme por la urticaria...

Bueno... No fue la confesión mas romántica que he visto o la que esperaba, yo soñaba con una escena sacada de un manga Yuri, mi confesión ideal seria al atardecer en la playa..."

"Esa persona tomaría de mis manos, me miraría a los ojos y diría..."

-Kanako-chan, Kanako-chan... te sangra la nariz...- dijo Sachi-san mientras me daba un pañuelo sacado de...no se donde.

-¿Eh? ah si... -dije limpiándome la nariz – gracias.

"Debo dejar de fantasear en clases -suspiro-"

-¿Has escuchado Kanako-chan?.- volvió a hablar Sachi-san

-¿Eh? ¿El que?

-Que te habla la presidenta del consejo estudiantil... esta ahí en la puerta

-¡Ahh! ¡Presidenta! ¡Perdón! m-me distraje un poco... - "mejor dicho me perdí fantaseando "- ¿Pasa algo?

-Kanako-san, como delegada que eres, necesito que vengas por unos papeles al consejo estudiantil acerca de los próximos eventos que habrá en ame no kisaki

* * *

"Aaaaah ¡Que deliciosos se ven esos cucuruchos de chocolate!, Ujujujujujujuju*U*

-¿Pasa algo Kanako-san?-

-¡Eh... no n-nada!.-

"¡Haaa Sempai es genial!"

"Es linda, inteligente, amable, culta, deportista, bellísima, radiante, sexi... sexi... sexi...

¿Algo sale de mi nariz? ¿Sangre? haa no importa, nada me hará quitarle la mirada a Sempai..

¿No es nada malo mirar a Sempai verdad? Mariya ni se va a enterar de que observo el escultural y sensual cuerpo de su prima caminar delante de mí... porque ¡mira nada mas esa figura!

"¿En que pensaba antes de esto?..Oh, ¡mira ese busto firme!, ¡y esas piernas torneadas!.. sexi... sexi..."

-Paaaaaaaaaaff.- "Algo golpeo mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se impacto al suelo."-

-¡Kanako-san! ¡Kanako-san! ¿Estas bien? ¡Oh dios! ¡Tu cabeza sangra!

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora que fue? ¿Castigo divino? ¿De nuevo? Kami-sama ¡¿es acaso este un castigo por mis fantasías?!

De repente vi aquel objeto rodar hacia mi... uh ¿el dolor de mi cabeza me hace delirar? ... ¿esto no ya había pasado antes?.. uh... hasta que el balón se detuvo un poco antes de mi rostro pude apreciar esos kanjis escritos que decían..."

-¿Mariya? -"ese bastardo..."

"Y me desmaye..."

* * *

"Argg, abro completamente los ojos y no tardo en identificar el lugar,

la enfermería ya parece casi mi segunda casa..."

-¡Que alivio Kanako-san! ¡Has despertado!

.-¿Ayari-sempai? ¿Que paso?

-Estábamos yendo al consejo estudiantil a buscar unos papeles, y de la nada un balón atravesó la ventana e impacto en tu cabeza, todo estábamos paralizados del shock hasta que vino Mariya y nos hizo reaccionar, rápidamente nos hizo traerte a la enfermería...-

"Ese bastardo después del espectáculo de casi matarme viene a rescatarme para quedar bien enfrente de todos..."

-Ne ya se hace tarde, yo me quedare a cuidarle en lo que despier... ah, ¡Has despertado Kanako-san!, ¡Casi me matas de un susto!. - dijo el mientras entraba.

-¿Eh si?

-¡Por supuesto!... nee PRESIDENTA. -dijo con molestia- yo me quedare con ella ahora, asi que ya no tienes nada que hacer aqui.-

-Suena a que me corres PECHO PLANO.-dijo Ayari mientras pasaba a su lado.-

-No como crees, yo seria incapaz de correrte TRASERO ENORME... solo digo que es tarde ¿Ya debes estar cansada no?- y puso una sonrisa fingida.-

-Hmm esta bien... -y dirigió una mirada de odio a Mariya- con su permiso, me voy - y cerro la puerta tras de si-

"Uuuhhh ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de esa enfrentamiento horrible que se acaba de librar? ¡Tiraban chispas de sus ojos que no se como no se quemaron!"

"Mariya volteo y me vio con una sonrisa malévola... "

"¡Listo! mi juicio fue hecho, he sido hallada culpable, se me dará la sentencia de muerte! ¡Adiós mundo cruel!"

-Así que Kanako-san...-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí...-

Kami-sama ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque los buenos mueren jóvenes!? ¡Tuve una corta vida! ¡Debí disfrutarla más! ¡Debí haber ido a esa expo-yuri y debí haber comido más dulces!

¡Debi disfrutar mas la vista de mis bellas compañeras! Espera... ¿No por eso estoy aquí? o ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¡Tal vez es por haberlo hecho llegar tarde a sus clases! o ¡Por comerme esos dulces que había guardado el! O ¡Por robarme la ropa interior de aquella chica! ¡Tal vez por quererme comer a Yonakuni-san de nuevo! aaay ¡Ya no se! Solo veo pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos y consigo gritar un..."

-¡No me mate Mariya-sama! ¡Hare lo que sea pero no me mate!

-¿Lo que sea? Aun cuando te arrodilles y beses mis pies, aun asi eso es muy poco castigo para el crimen que has cometido...-

-¿C-crimen? asdfgh y-yo lo juro ¡No comí los dulces que tenias! ¡No le robe las panties a nadien! ¡Déjame vivir!.-

-¿Panties? ¡Así que aparte de serme infiel con Ayari te robas las panties de otras! ¡tu cerda pervertida!

-¿Infiel? yo no te soy infiel...

-Claro que si, no te hagas baka-nako... las he visto en el pasillo, como ella te dirigió su mirada mas dulce y luego como la veías ¡tan... lujuriosamente..! ¡Como babeabas al verla! ¡Por la única persona que puedes babear soy yo! ¡¿Lo entiendes!?

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estas celoso?- "aaaaw ¿el podía llegar a tener ese lado tiernoo?"

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? hmmm obvio no... solo...solo estoy… estoy diciendo que… ¡no entiendo como puedes estar babeando por basuras como Ayari! ¡Yo soy una belleza mundial a la que todos miran y todavía te doy el honor de observarme como para que te la pases viendo tontos cucuruchos de chocolate!-

"No... el no lo tiene... "

-Mira egocéntrico. -grite -como tienes tanta audiencia para que te miren ¿Porque no te largas con ellos?, total si todos te miran que yo no te mire no hará diferencia,

¿Tienes a miles de personas más no? -me levante enojada y me dirigí a la puerta.- y tal vez me paso viendo cucuruchos de chocolate porque al menos aunque solo lo haga por cortesía ella es amable conmigo, no se... tal vez haya alguien afuera que me quiera, que piense que soy linda, que me de un lugar, que me..

-Yo te quiero…-dijo sujetando mi mano tímidamente y con la cabeza baja y sonrojado-

-¿Ehh? .-"mi cara se cubrió de rojo, había odio bien... es decir...esas palabras.. nunca las oí decir de el..."- ¿Q-que dijiste?

-¡Que te quiero idiota! Que pienso que eres linda y que no soporto la idea de que mires a otra persona que no sea yo, ¿No soy lo suficiente linda para ti? cada día me esfuerzo demasiado en lucir lo mas "linda" ¡A pesar de que odio este disfraz! Siempre pienso: apuesto que si me pongo este pijama o este vestido. Si, si apuesto a que si me lo pongo, Kanako ¡No mirara a nadie mas que a mi! ¡Todo porque no soy mujer! ¡¿Por eso no me quieres verdad?! Tal vez pueda curar lo de la urticaria pero si a ti no te gusto ¿Que caso tiene? ¿Que caso tiene luchar? Cuando tu te la pases viendo a Ayari, Ryukken o a Sachi ¡inclusive a Matsurika! Solo miras mi "lado chica" y cuando me vista de chico ya no me miraras mas... que caso tiene si no te agrada mi forma de ser ni nada... -y vi como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

"¿Esta...llorando? la culpa me invadió el corazón… El estaba mas que pendiente de mi y yo... que idiota soy..."

"Le seco las lagrimas con cuidado y lo le alzo la mirada hacia mi..."

-Eres una idiota–sollozo-

-Suspiro- Soy una masoquista ¿no lo crees? Me maltratas, gritas y aun asi...aun asi me gusta tu lado vanidoso, egocéntrico, malcriado, malvado, ingenioso, amo todo de ti, esas sonrisas malvadas que pones y la forma en la que luces brillante todas las mañanas mientras me torturas... lo siento… yo no sabia que sentías todo eso... nunca me lo demuestras y eso me hace pensar que soy un cero a la izquierda para ti... y con lo respecto a que no te veo como un chico... yo... pues no se como..-

-Bueno... -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara con esa sonrisa algo... pervertida…- ¿Eso se puede arreglar verdad?

-¿No estabas llorando? Jee…eres un maldito solo estabas fingi…..

"Y probé de nuevo después de tanto tiempo esos labios que me llevan tanto a cielo...como al infierno... maldita urticaria..."

* * *

OMAKE :3

-Mmmm ¿Podrías mover "eso"?.-

-No quiero.-

-¡¿Eh?! Por favor, esta grande y ...sucio.. yo no podría...-

-Se que podrías aguantarlo 5 minutos mas.-

-¡No puedo! ¡Solo quítalo y ya!

-Hai Hai -suspiro- ¿Todo el trabajo lo tengo que hacer yo?.-

-Bueno pues ¿Por algo eres el hombre no?, tú tienes que hacer el trabajo pesado.-

-¡Esto también lo puedes hacer tu!

-¡Pero no hay forma de que lo haga como tu! Eres el mejor en esto, moviéndolo de aquí para allá.-

-Ningún halago me hará sentir "especial" por mover una roca.-

-Y que tal si te digo ¿Que eres el mejor novio del mundo?. -

-Shh shh no lo digas tan alto, todavía yo no...-

-Tranquilo, mira ¡Ya esta listo! -digo mientras termino de limpiar la lapida delante mío-

-Hola mama…hace mucho que no venia a verte -digo con una sonrisa nostálgica viendo la lapida- lo siento por eso... pero he estado ocupada con... alguien haciendo.. -y me dio un codazo-

-¡Eso no se lo tienes que decir a tu madre!

-Haciendo mis deberes y estudiando. -jaja que malpensado...-

-Eso ni tú te la crees.-

-¡Shhh! ¿En que iba? Así... eh venido a presentarte a alguien mama... el es. Shidou Mariya… O ¿Shizu? ¿Como debería presentarte?-

-Por ahora que sea Mariya ¿vale?-

-B-bueno el es Shidou Mariya... mi novio...-

-H-hola s-suegra, ¿esta bien que le llame suegra? umm creo que ¿soy el primer novio que te presenta Kanako verdad? pues seré el primero y el ultimo que te presentara porque después de andar conmigo no querrá andar con nadie, ya muchos hacen fila para querer salir conmigo, pero ¡ella tiene el honor de ser la elegida! - "a veces me pregunto si realmente es un honor, tu pequeño engreído..."

-Y emm bueno… por otro lado te habrás fijado que s-soy un chico, bueno eso ya lo sabes porque estoy vestido así ahora... –"pues mira que si, últimamente cuando vamos a citas hemos optado porque uses tus ropas normales, tampoco se ve tan mal, los pantalones de mezclillas pegados me permiten apreciar tus nalg...,¡tobillos tobillos! ¡Si tobillos!.. ¡Dios!.. ¿En que estoy pensando?"-

-Tal vez me hayas visto antes vestido de chica... pero... pero juro que ¡No es ningún fetiche! ¡Solo uso vestidos para Kanako! - "en los que aun se ve tan bien, pienso mientras mi nariz sangra de nuevo" - no le hago nada malo, e-es decir y-yo bueno..

-Jajajaja estas nervioso por hablarle a una lapida? –"digo para sacarme del trance pervertido en la que me estaba metiendo."-

-¡No es cualquier lapida idiota!, aquí esta tu madre.. Si no le caigo bien, seguro vendrá desde los cielos a regañarme y torturarme por culpa de su hija...-

-Imagínate cuando conozcas a mi padre -susurre-

-¡¿Quee!?

-Jajajaja

"Querida madre que estas en el cielo...

El Shidou Mariya..

El es mi verdugo personal

Es un vanidoso sin remedio

Y tal vez no tenemos la relación mas romántica... ni la relación mas normal

Pero... yo creo que a pesar de todo

El es..."

-¡Deja de reirte cerda! ¡Al contrario el me amara! ¡Porque todo mundo ama a Shidou Mariya! ¡Esta belleza mundial! ¡¿Que te quede claro eh baka-nako?!

"El mejor novio Tsunedere que puedo pedir..."

* * *

:D Y... ¡se acabo! ¿les gusto? ¿No? ¡Bueno! igual ya lo hice xDDDDD jajaja tenia esta idea en mi cabeza ¡desde hace tiempo! meses para ser verdad… recuerdo que una noche se me ocurrió toda la historia y dije: mañana cuando despierte la escribiré... a la mañana siguiente: mierda, mierda ._. ¿Como iva? jajaja me sentí como Hiyori de Lucky Star

Jajaja consejo importante: siempre anoten lo que se les ocurre ¡en ese momento! No importa que sea media noche xD

En fin ya lo tenia escrito pero no le había arreglado algunas cosillas, y hoy entre a fanfiction y me dio ganas de subirlo :'3 XD se que no es como lo había pensando ese día pero salió bien a mi parecer.

¿Que piensan ustedes? ñeeem reviews onegai :D se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos y pudin(?) ;D sobre todo pudin lml :D

Los quiere

Kenat :'3


End file.
